Después de la tormenta viene una peor
by karlarodsal
Summary: Este es una historia que empieza después de donde termina el manga, en donde Ranma y Akane tendrán que enfrentarse a ellos mismos para definir, por fin, su destino!


Ranma y Akane van en silencio al colegio, a paso rápido: después de la conversación matutina sobre su cuasi boda no había mucho que decirse… es más, qué decir? Cómo comportarse después de un suceso así?

Akane estaba más confundida que decepcionada… ¿sería posible que su mente la haya traicionado de aquella forma en Jusenko y haya escuchado lo que quería en vez de lo que se decía? Estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevería a tocar el tema jamás en su vida: para ella, sencillamente Ranma no la veía como a una chica, sí quizás como a una hermana. Una hermana molesta, quizás. En fin. Mejor no pensar en ello, su orgullo Tendo desde que lo había conocido había decaído en niveles abismantes.

Por su parte, Ranma no parecía muy distinto. Aunque se sentía más más frustrado que avergonzado. La solución de su cura una vez más se le escapó de las manos, además de haber destruido el Dojo y de la boda frustada… Akane le había preguntado directamente sus sentimientos y él, un cobarde, se había hecho el desentendido. Aunque con el pasar de las horas no era tan malo, total, él no estaba preparado todavía para enfrentarse a él mismo… esa era la batalla más dura y que más le estaba costando ganar. Además, seamos sinceros… ella sólo había aceptado a casarse con él por la cura, otra inmolación más de la buena Akane Tendo… ¿Cómo podría devolverle la mano desposándola con un anormal? Él tenía que volver a ser un hombre entero a como diera lugar.

Y así, ambos, iban concentrados en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta en que ya estaban llegando al instituto y los estaban esperando.

Ahí vienen! Preparados? LISTOOOOOOSSS. Al parecer todos los fans de Akane tengo habían unido fuerzas, ahí estaban, dispuestos al ataque.

Pero qué…. – Ranma no alcanzó a decir más, ya que un chico se lanzó directo encima de su cabeza.

RANMA SAOTOME PREPARATE PARA MOORIR.- Decía un chico del club de Beisball

NO PERMITIREMOS QUE TE BURLES ASÍ DE AKANE-. Dijo una voz.

CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAAAR A AKANE ASÍ!.- Dijeron unos tres al unísono.

La batalla campal empezó, teniendo a Ranma como protagonista y a todo Furinkan como espectador. Ranma lo comprendió todo. Todos los fans de su prometida estaban furiosos por su cuasi boda. Akane, por otra parte, no lo podía creer ¡Qué verguenza! Todo el instituto sabía de su desgracia y ella ahí, parada. Que la tragara la tierra pronto, pero…

UN MOMENTO..- Kuno Tatewaki emergía inmaculadamente entre tinieblas y rosas.- Yo, el rayo azul de Furinkan quiero decirle a Akane Tendo que no tiene por qué seguir con este sucio hombre, que yo, Kuno Tatewaki me encargaré de vengar su honra para luego hacerla mi esposa con los honores que su belleza y encanto requieren! Y tú, Ranma Saotome… prepárate para morir!

Sonó el timbre en Furinkan y Ranma colapsó, definitivamente no estaba para aguantar estas discusiones, así que saltó hábilmente sobre la cabeza de Kuno y luego sobre otra, abriéndose el paso, mientras esquivaba raudamente al mar de chicos. Buscó a Akane para poder llevársela pero no la encontró. Desconcertado entró al instituto, dejando a varios con la cabeza adolorida producto de sus patadas.

Akane había entrado apenas apareció Kuno, no tenía ánimos ni la cara para poder enfrentar las ridiculeces del chico, ni menos al mar de admiradores que tenía. ¿Qué les pasaba a los chicos? Definitivamente los odiaba. A medida que subía las escaleras su rabia crecía… ¿por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? ¿No podían, sencillamente, dejarla en paz? ¿Acaso no era ella una torpe chica de pechos planos? ¿Acaso no era la persona menos femenina de Nerima? ¿Acaso no era ella una chica amachada a la cual, más encima, le gustaba dar golpes como deporte?

Akane!, EY, AKANE.- Una mano apretó su brazo con fuerza, haciéndola voltear. Frente a ella estaba un agitado Ranma.- Por qué rayos no me hacías caso, en qué estabas pensando? El idiota de Kuno les ha dicho a todo el mundo que ya no estamos prometidos y te van a retar nuevamente para que salgas con ellos.

Akane sólo podía mirarlo. Sus ojos encendidos, su respiración agitada, el ceño fruncido y la coleta con una leve inclinación hacia arriba. Estúpidamente guapo.

Y?.- Dijo, bajando la mirada.

Cómo qué y? TE RETARAN! ¡ Y ese estúpido de Kuno qué se cree! Cómo se atreve, es un ridículo…

Pues no ha dicho nada que no sea verdad.- Comentó. Sin darse cuenta habían caminado hacia el final de las escaleras, hacia la azotea.

Qué?.- Dijo Ranma, no entendía muy bien a lo que iba Akane.

Pues… por lo que entendí ya no estamos prometidos, o no por un tiempo. Papá fue claro.- Imitando la voz de su padre, enfatizando con los dedos unas comillas.- "Hasta que no solucionemos nuestras diferencias" no nos vamos a casar y por lo que sé, Ranma, tenemos más de una diferencia. – Eso último lo dijo con un tono de extraña oscuridad que Ranma no logró comprender, dejándolo perplejo. ¿Ya no estaban prometidos, cómo era eso de que por un tiempo? ¿Y eso de las diferencias? Habían diferencias… ¿qué diferencias? ¿ella quería arreglarlas? ¿se iban a casar cuando las solucionasen? Estalló en carmín. Demasiadas preguntas.

Ranma… - Dijo Akane sin notar al furioso color que había cambiado su prometido- No te quedes así… - habían llegado al balcón del a azotea, Akane miraba al horizonte ida en sus pensamientos.- esto será un infierno por un rato, ya sabes cómo es nuestra vida. Creo que no es el momento para desesperarse ni encontrarle lógica a nada. Ranma asintió cabizbajo y miró a Akane. Pudo notar, por la actitud corporal de la chica, que no estaba feliz, pero no la notó triste, más bien la encontró nostálgica, melancólica. ¿Estaría, también, pensando en cómo estarían ahora si se hubiesen casado? Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer… sencillamente no podía dejar que su cabeza huyera en tales vacilaciones, él era Ranma y por el momento tenía que concentrarse en conseguir la cura a su maldición y ser el mejor artista marcial.

Pues bien! .- Akane volteó de repente, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos, con una forzada actitud positiva.- Vamos? Espero que el profesor nos deje entrar….

Vamos.- Dijo sin mirarla y juntos fueron al salón.


End file.
